


It's Beyond Me

by sherlocked221



Category: The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, Multi, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: After the events of RHPS, Brad and Janet get married, mostly because they can't think of what to do with themselves. With the memory of them cheating on one another and enjoyment of giving over to complete pleasure hanging over their heads, they find they can't discuss it with one another.That is until their wedding night. Instead of having sex like everyone expects them to, they go in search of the place where the old castle stood so that they might pay their respects to Frank N Furter and Rocky, and hopefully find it in them to embrace their sexuality and sexual preferences.However, they find that respects could be paid in person, since Riff Raff's little ray gun may not have quite done the trick at bumping off his master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have become a huge fan of the RHPS, and this is my first fic in the fandom, so be nice and forgive me if I get anything wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this bloody chapter because I lost the original. I hope it's still good, and works continuity wise....

The wedding was as weird a one as you could imagine. It made for quite a strange image; the bride and groom hardly speaking to one another the entire day, weak, fake smiles planted on their tired lips, a remote atmosphere. This was a couple that everyone knew was in love. Brad and Janet were the perfect match. Their engagement was a long time coming. The wedding was a bit more rushed, but people could’ve seen that as their desperation to get married, to be together. So to see them on the day of their wedding barely even looking one another’s way, there was certainly something not quite right between them.

And though others didn’t see it, things hadn’t been right for quite a while. It had been since the night of their engagement, when they’d ended up at that place. Since then, it had been hard to talk to one another. Certainly not about the events that had occurred that night. But that was all they could think about, all that occupied their minds. The very thing they couldn’t discuss was the very thing that they wanted to, but too many feelings were associated with it. Too many to count, to sort through, to express. So they just decided not to.

But, in that case, why marry?

Well, Brad and Janet hadn’t spoken about it really. Not to one another. They hadn’t decided to go through with it. Not verbally at least. Instead, they did it out of a mutual feeling of not knowing what else to do. They were already engaged, everyone sort of expected them to get married. They didn’t hate one another or want out of their relationship, and it wasn’t as though they could really explain why they had, if they had wanted to, split up should anyone ask. They knew that it was still something that they wanted. They had always loved each other, and still did. There just seemed to be something preventing them from being themselves, from being normal around one another. A something that had not abandoned them when they moved in together, nor as they planned the wedding, not even on the day of.

Then, of course, came the wedding night.

It had been something Janet in particular had been excited for when Brad first proposed. She had been saving herself, and finally would get the chance to feel what it was like to make love. And best of all, it would be with a man she adored above all else. Of course, she chided herself furiously for such impure thoughts about such a sweet man. She, a virginal, good girl, should never have thought about sex. She wouldn’t let herself.

Only, now, it was pretty much all she could think of.

Brad had been a little more innocent at the time when he’d gotten down on one knee. He loved Janet, and men that truly love someone doesn’t think of bedding them all the time. It was immoral and wrong.

Wasn’t it?

Now, what should’ve been a greatly anticipated night was instead dreaded. Or thought of quite indifferently. Neither Brad nor Janet could think about doing what newlyweds usually did on the first night of their marriage. They couldn’t even talk to each other, how could they be expected to do that?

Silently, still dressed in their wedding attire, they got into a car somebody had painted with the words ‘just married’ across the driver’s side doors, and left the church. Behind them, their family members and friends, ignoring the strangeness between them, cheered and waved them off with words of encouragement and celebration. It all just sounded muffled and distant to them. As they considered the empty road ahead, they didn’t look back, or out the windows, or at one another. They might as well have been coming from a funeral with the looks on their faces. And, to be honest, they felt as if they had. Amongst all the feelings they silently felt, a pang of loss was one of the most prominent.

They stared straight into the coming evening, heading to a honeymoon hotel an hour or two drive away.

Their hotel room, once they’d arrived, was far too bright, compared to the cold night they’d wandered in from. The whole thing had a romantic, white and ivory theme to it, with everything seemingly designed inspired by clouds. The curtains at the windows cascaded to the fluffy white carpet. The bed was covered in a soft blanket, padded by many a cushion at its head. The bedside tables were pristine, white-painted and held a lamp each, with pale-coloured floral lampshades. It was quite perfect for Brad and Janet’s immaculate image. They both were clean-cut kids, perfect and straight-laced. They looked so right for one another, smart, handsome, well-matched, ready to spend their first night together as Mr and Mrs Majors.

But they couldn’t help feeling wrong. Wrong in this environment, wrong in their image. As soon as they closed the door behind them, they seemingly parted ways. Janet dramatically plonked herself on the foot of the bed and Brad strode into the bathroom. It was almost as though they felt crowded together. Probably because there wasn’t just the two of them. There wasn’t just something muting their relationship. There was also someone.

Brad opened his mouth, about to say something mundane, but positive. Something to break the ice between them. You know, the kind of thing you would say when you had just walked into a nice looking hotel room. ‘The bathroom’s nice and big,’ that sort of thing, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he turned on the light, stood before the sink and stared into the mirror.

He didn’t recognize the man who stared back. Nor did Janet recognize herself as she gazed idly into the vanity mirror opposite the bed. They really were just not themselves at that moment. Something was stopping them from doing so.

Brad sighed. He couldn’t stand this. He couldn’t stand the silence, the distance between him and the woman who was now his wife. He missed the old her. Or the ‘her’ he’d gotten to see at that place. She’d looked so sexy, so confident, so free-spirited. And he missed the way he had felt there. He’d felt sexy. He’d felt confident. He wanted to get back to that.

Well, he wasn’t going to just mope around in the bathroom the whole evening, then slip into bed when she was already tucked up, just to avoid the chance of meeting her gaze. They were not going to start their marriage this way. He’d decided. He sucked in a composing breath and walked out into the bedroom.

It seemed the thought had simultaneously popped into Janet’s head too. While he was walking out, she had resolved to join him in the bathroom. However, she stopped when he appeared in the doorway. For what felt like the first time since that night, they looked each other in the eye. At first, they didn’t know what exactly to say. It was almost as though everything they needed to say, they already knew. But without talking, the detachment would continue.

So Brad blurted out the first thing he thought of, “I can’t believe he’s dead.”

In fact, it wasn’t really something that he’d just suddenly thought of. It was a thought that had played upon him since that night at that place. And boy did it feel good to finally say it.

Good, for all of two seconds before Janet replied with, “Is that what you’ve been thinking about?”

Her tone may not have been all that accusing, but Brad instantly felt guilty. Yes, that was what he had been thinking about. The man they had both know only for a few hours and watched… but with everything that he could’ve been considering, especially on that, he could understand if Janet was annoyed that this was the first thing he brought up the moment they started talking again.

But as he tried hastily to explain himself, he was cut off by wife once more.

“Because that’s what I can’t stop thinking too.”

He almost physically breathed a sigh of relief.

“I don’t want to believe it.”

“Nor do I. I- I miss him.” Janet cried, collapsing once more onto the bed, her hands falling into her lap in despair. She cast a look up at Brad nervously. She worried her husband might be jealous that she couldn’t shake the memory of this man, but he seemed to be in no position to criticize her. He huffed.

“I do too.”

Silence came over them again only, this time, it was a more comfortable one. They didn’t feel so uncomfortable together. They didn’t feel as though they had to watch what they said, or shut up altogether. Meaning Janet had no qualms in admitting, “I don’t feel much like being here at all.”

Brad afforded her a weak, understanding smile, “At least it’s all paid for.”

“Oh yes,” Janet replied, a slight tone of contentment returning to her voice, “It is nice.”

Brad nodded. He didn’t really want to be there either. He would’ve rather gone back to the night of their engagement, gone back on the road with Janet, gotten soaking wet with her on a trek up to the… the Frankenstein place. God, that place. He’d only been there a short amount of time, and yet the rooms he saw, the people he met, all had made such a strong impression on him. He wanted to relive every aspect, be it the worry, the fear, the desire, the cold. He’d go through it again, save for that last moment where he stood by, helpless, watching as their host died.

If he had to do it all over again, he’d try his hardest to change that, if he could.

Then, a thought entered his head. As it did, he was berating it. It was stupid, him grasping at straws, not wanting to stay in the hotel, wishing he was instead back in the castle, but he had a suspicion. He knew Janet well enough, and now they were talking properly now, he suspected that she might’ve wanted a similar thing.

“You know,” He began, “We never really checked if he…” He coughed, still unable both to say the man’s name, and struggling to come to terms with his death, “We don’t have to stay here if we don’t want to.”

Janet, understanding what her husband was suggesting, leapt up onto her feet enthusiastically, though her tone told a different story.

“But the whole place is gone.” She sighed, “Even if he hadn’t, would he still be…?”

“If nothing else,” Brad cut her off, “We could go and pay our respects to him.”

“And Rocky,” Janet joined in, before clasping a hand over her mouth. She felt terrible about what had happened with Rocky. Yes, Brad hadn’t been totally innocent that night, that didn’t mean what she did was right, or ok, or good. Well, it had been good, and that was partly why she felt so bad. She was able to have Rocky, but couldn’t sleep with her own husband.

However, Brad had long since let go of any jealousy or hurt, if he’d ever felt it. He was as guilty as she, and the fact that she didn’t hate him for what he did that night, he was glad to forgive her.

In fact, in that moment, he didn’t care, he was merely glad that they were speaking again, and even happier that she was indulging him in this seemingly pointless trip. What he couldn’t have known, but had an inkling of was that she was indulging herself as much as anyone else.

With it decided, they both changed into more casual outfits and bound into the car, setting out for the night in hopes to reach the place where the old castle once stood before midnight.

 

The journey was a lot less melancholy than that which preceded it. Though the newlyweds didn’t speak all that much on the way there, the atmosphere wasn’t so sad and reluctant. They looked more like a couple on their honeymoon, exchanging small smiles and sitting practically on the edge of their seats, eager to get to their destination.

It didn’t seem to matter that their destination was a deserted patch of land in the middle of nowhere, a destitute area without shelter or much to see but a square where a castle once stood. It was as though that fact had slipped both of their minds. As far as they were concerned, they were heading to the Frankenstein place to see their old friend.

Old friend…

Both Janet and Brad had pondered on calling the man they had met, and kept thinking about, by that title. Was he a friend? They’d not known him very long, and the impression that they probably should’ve got was that he was charming, funny, attractive, but selfish, immoral, different. He had no reservations when using both Brad and Janet for his own selfish reasons. He had no problems doing as he pleased with them… and to them.

And yet, they couldn’t help thinking about him. They actually, despite everything, liked him. To them both, he could’ve been considered more than a friend, and in many ways, they were hoping, as they drove, that perhaps he might not be gone. It was a long shot. They were sure they’d seen him die, but that didn’t mean they accepted it.

After all, that night was a lot like the other. It wasn’t pouring with rain, but it was dark out, and cold, and the path seemed long and not quite right. And just like the other night, they had taken the wrong turning. Actually, what they didn’t realise at the time, was, quite poetically, they hadn’t gone the right way for the Frankenstein place. They’d continued up the road, and would eventually see a castle, the castle they’d been looking for the night of their engagement. But so lost in their excitement, they were blinded to that fact. The castle looked familiar to them both, familiar enough to assume they’d been there once before. Of course, they had, but not when they thought they had.

They were driving up to Dr Scott’s home.

In shock and hope, Janet let one of her hands fall towards Brad, and he took it, squeezing it comfortingly. They couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Not only did they believe the place was still there, but there was a light on in one of the rooms, burning through the darkness. Someone was in.

Janet cast a look at Brad, as if to ask him ‘are you seeing what I’m seeing?’ He glanced back at her for a mere moment, taking his eyes off the road just long enough to convey his own, very similar question. However, it also seemed long enough for something to happen. To both their surprise, the car suddenly lurched forward, accompanied by a bang loud enough to swallow any sound either of them tried to make. The car then stalled and stopped, dead on the dirt road, just as it had before.

“What was that?” Janet gasped. There was an eerie sense of déjà vu that set into the both of them. It had been strange enough how familiar the two nights had seemed, the parallels, the feeling of excitement, and slight worry as the road ran longer and longer and further into the night. It was almost as though they were reliving it all over again, that, possibly, he could still be alive.

“Flat tire?” Brad replied. His entire air of confidence had vanished. Timidly, he climbed out of the car, followed by Janet, and looked towards the castle. The walk there would be the same, through fog, shadows and trees, leaving their car behind and holding onto one another, both nervous, and quite relieved. It was all too similar.

“All we need is a couple of motorcyclists to drive past.” Janet joked weakly as she walked around the car and wrapped an arm around Brad’s. In the panic of getting ready to leave the hotel, she’d forgotten to grab a coat on the way out. She held Brad tight close, trying to stifle her shivers and walk without her legs giving way.

They reached the grand steps of the castle and pulled on the door bell. Their hearts practically stopped beating in their chests, their lungs stopped drawing air in or out. There were voices inside. The light burning in one of the windows appeared to be from a room close by the front door, a living room, judging by the slither of room they could see through the curtains. And Brad and Janet were sure they recognized the muffled voice that spoke.

“Oh, Rocky, put some clothes on and see who’s at the door, will you? Oh you’re such a darling!”

If their bodies had not already seized up in hope and anticipation, they certainly had now. They could just about make out footsteps, which sounded strangely like heels clicking on marble flooring.

Finally, the footfalls faded and the heavy front door clicked open. The image man who stood behind it made Janet bring her hand up to her lips. She had thought she heard the name wrong, the one the other voice had said, but in seeing Rocky stand before her, she couldn’t be mistaken. And that was confirmation enough that they’d not misidentified the other man either.

The blond, muscular creation with almost sad blue eyes and warmly tanned skin opened his mouth, seemingly equally as shocked as the two on his doorstep. He was dressed in a dark green, silk dressing gown that fell down to the knee, and a pair of stockings clinging to his muscular legs. It seemed it had been his pair of sparkly black shoes with high, pointed heels making the noise as he had walked towards the door, and certainly not his voice echoing through the corridor to where Brad and Janet stood. He seemed to have the same capability for talking as he had before. Or he had even regressed out of shock, able only to cast a look into the room he’d just come out of, and grunt at the man still in there, beckoning him to come and have a look.

This time, the voice came out a lot clearer, and caused Brad to hold Janet a little tighter.

“Oh,” He huffed, “What is it? Don’t look so frightened,” Footsteps accompanied the words, “You could beat them up in a… oh…”

The first thing the newlyweds saw was a pair of white platform shoes decorated with gemstones and sparkles that glinted in the low light of the corridor. Then came the sheer stockings creeping up a pair of legs that most women would die for, never mind the men. Then there was the corset clad torso, laced up tightly from the front, and the collection of chucky pearls clinging to a slender neck. Finally, they met the ghostly pale face, made-up eyes, darkly rogued lips and mess of jet black hair that they recognized in an instant.

This time, Janet couldn’t stop herself from gasping, “Frank!”

It was him, alive, very well it seemed. He smiled cheekily at them both, as he wound an arm around Rocky’s waist and shifted his weight onto one leg and lean sexily against him.

“What a lovely surprise.” The transvestite cast a look at Brad, his eyes hooded and dark desire sparkling in them, “Brad,” he greeted him. He was slightly more muted when he looked at Janet. Apparently, he was still a little bit bothered by what she had done. She could’ve sworn she saw him squeeze Rocky’s side when he said, “Janet, darling. Why don’t you both come in?”

Though they had questions, things they’d liked to have said, they couldn’t find it within them to verbalise any of it, and so, as Frank dragged Rocky away, they followed like a pair of sheep.

The castle was not quite what they remembered, but they didn’t have all that long to look around. The living area was not three or four steps to the left and they saw very little else. They were, however, starting to get the impression that this wasn’t really Frank’s style. They thought he’d prefer a more sumptuous, gothic lare, where every room simultaneous creeped them out, and turned them on. The kind with shadowy corners to make out in, and furniture that boarded a line of chunky and elegant. Everything was, as they expected, a bit over the top, but not in the way you might think. Everything was floral patterns and comfy, practical designs. Opposite the door into the room was a medium sized fireplace with a tastefully, but not overdone, mantelpiece displaying on it a very simple alarm clock. Against the wall, at a 90 degree angle from that was a long, well-used sofa and an array of decorative cushions. Opposite that was another sofa and an arm chair, which Frank popped Rocky down in. In the middle of all that was a low coffee table, which sort of acted like a long dining table with all the chairs positioned around it. It was a cosy, and totally out of character room, that Frank seemed quite at home in. He took a seat on one of the sofas, right on the end so he was close to Rocky, and gestured for the newlyweds to sit opposite. He then turned to Rocky and tugged on the sleeve of his dressing gown.

“You can take this off now. We’re amongst friends.”

Rocky didn’t need to be told twice. He untied the ribbon around his waist and let the fabric fall around him, revealing himself to be dressed much like his creator, in a corset, stockings, suspenders, a string of pearls around his muscular neck, and gloves that reached half way up his forearms. Everything he wore was black, with red highlights, including the suspenders which clung to his defined hips and thighs. It was almost as though Frank had a uniform for those in his house, or a very particular fetish. Either way, neither Brad nor Janet were complaining. Not only was it, by now, pretty normal to them, but they had more important matters to consider.

“I’m glad.” Janet said hurriedly, “That you consider us friends.” Brad, beside her, nodded. Frank chuckled.

“Of course you are. I haven’t had as much fun as I did that night since. Even I did teach you a little too well, Janet.”

Quietly, the girl bowed her head, her eyes darting towards Rocky guiltily. The creation didn’t seem to know what either his creator or the girl he’d once slept with was talking about. He was quietly sipping tea out of one of the six cup and saucers set out on the table.

“But we’ve moved on from that, haven’t we?” Frank suggested, and quickly, Janet replied.

“Yes, yes we have.”

“Well, it is a _nice surprise_ , to find you both here! Rocky and I were just having a quick _bite…_ ” As Frank spoke, he picked up an empty cup and saucer and offered tea to his guests. Brad politely declined, but Janet accepted, “I doubted, after our last meeting, we’d ever set eyes on one another again.” 

“Well…” Brad cast an unsure look at his wife, though she was too busy holding her cup as Frank poured in some hot water, and dropped in a teabag with a delicate toss, “We both… wanted to pay our respects to you. We didn’t realise you both were still alive.”

“Oh yes, we are, very much so. My dear Columbia too, though she’s gone to bed already. My that girl has no… stamina. Anyway, while Riff Raff managed to beam away my home, his little ray gun wasn’t quite complete in its testing, and only knocked us all out. He was known for shooting his load a little too early.” Frank chuckled at his own joke, joined by Rocky, giggling like a little school boy. It made Frank laugh even louder, and pat the boy on his knee, before turning back to his guests, “But how did you two get here?”

“Oh, well, it’s a funny story actually. We followed the road around and just as we saw the castle, we got a flat tire. In the exact same place as last time.”

Now was Brad and Janet’s turn to laugh. Before, the coincidence had been a little too unnerving for them. They hadn’t the chance to find it funny. But now they did, expecting Frank to do so too, but they found him just sitting, watching them with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Well, how about that. But it wasn’t the exact same place.”

“It was,” Brad countered, “Just up the road a bit.” He pointed vaguely out the window as if giving directions. Not that Frank looked.

“But, my dears, this isn’t _my_ castle.”

Both Brad and Janet seemed to pause, staring at the transvestite. They were both confused. It did make sense that this wasn’t Frank’s castle. It was too homely for that. And the journey did seem a little more straightforward than before, but they’d chalked that down to them not actually being lost this time around.

“Its Dr Scott’s.” Frank explained, “We found the poor fellow out in the cold after we woke up, but it was too late. Now, I don’t like to jump into a man’s shoes while they’re still warm, but we didn’t really have a place to go, and he had no need of this one anymore, so we moved in.”

“Scotty!” Brad gasped. His old professor, dead… It seemed so unfair.

“He must’ve died of a broken heart,” Janet was close to tears, “after what happened with his nephew.”

“Yes,” Frank agreed through gritted teeth, before adding, “Or from exposure. But in any case, we’re glad to see our old friends. And with some grand news, I see.” He gestured down at Janet’s ring. Nervously, she covered it with her other hand.

“Oh yes, we got married.”

“Congratulations, and how was the wedding night?”

If anyone else had asked, the question would’ve been abhorrent to them both. But since it was Frank, and he had quite the single track mind, it didn’t bother them as such. Instead, they weren’t quite sure how to tell him that…

“Hold on a minute, is it tonight?” He gasped, as though reading their minds. When they stared at him quite helplessly, he knew he was right. Quite right. “Then what are you doing here, mourning my death!” He cried, jutting up onto his feet, “You should be enjoying yourselves.”

The husband and wife shared a glance before meeting his gaze. He pouted.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten everything I taught you both.” 

As the blank looks on their faces continued, he sighed and slowly walked around the table, straddling Janet’s knees and fitting himself between her and her husband. He then bent over, slowly, flirtatiously, before laying a hand each on their shoulders.

“Do you need me to teach you again, because, if you remember, my lessons can be quite _hard to swallow_.”

“What lesson?” Brad choked.

In despair, Frank threw his face into his hand and stood back up again.

“And you were my favourite subjects yet!” He cried, “Right, you both are going to come with me now. Rocky?” The muscle man set his cup on the table and stood to attention dutifully, “Go and get Columbia, we need reinforcements!”

Rocky then nodded and turned towards the door. In his heels, he matched out and down the dark corridor. Meanwhile, Frank had also begun to leave, and not wanting to be left behind in some strange castle, Janet and Brad followed him.

They also were curious. Perhaps they had been taught a lesson, and it was their forgetting it that had led to the awkwardness between them. Brad remembered how hot he’d found Janet when she was all clad in the outfit for the floor show, how she’d danced, held him, smiled and played along. Janet remembered watching Brad realise just how damned sexy he was. No matter what Frank had put them both through, if the night had ended with that floor show, their lives would’ve been very different that it was now. They would’ve both ended the night with smiles on their faces. Strangely trustingly, but perhaps once more out of not knowing what else to do, they let Frank guide them further into the castle.

The further and further they got, the more the place looked like Frank’s kind of home. The gothic aspect returned, and the extravagance too. The hallways were long and winding, rooms huge and used for the strangest of things. There was one that seemed to house a pool, because of course Frank could not go without having somewhere he had an excuse to get into even skimpier clothing. But, but to Brad and Janet’s surprise, it wasn’t located on a stage like the other. Instead, the room with a stage was more like a grand hall where Scott probably held lectures, judging by the rows of mismatched chairs lines up to make an audience and the room nearby that seemed crammed full of blackboards, old science books and lab equipment. The ‘stage’ wasn’t so much that as it was an area by the back wall that all the chairs faced, which was, in that moment, lit by spotlights that looked as though they’d recently been installed.

Frank, ever loving performing and being watched, lead Brad and Janet up to the stage, where he stood them apart from one another with him in the middle.

“So! What do you both think?”

Of- of your home?” Brad stammered, “It’s very… nice.”

“No, not that. You both have been here before, no?”

“Well, I guess…”

Frank then spun around so he was facing the newlyweds, “I mean, what do you think about learning a little lesson? Playing a little game? Just to get you both in the mood?”

“Why?” Janet queried, “What are you going to do to us?”

“Nothing! Unless you want me to.”

“But we’re married now.”

Frank rolled his eyes, shaking his head, “Your engagement didn’t stop you, I doubt your marriage won’t pose too much of a threat.”

“But aren’t you married to Rocky?” Brad pointed accusingly at the man before him. Frank shrugged his shoulders.

“Did that stop me? Or Rocky when he decided to bed your pretty wife here? In any case, this game isn’t about me, or Rocky. It’s about you two. So you can play, or you can go home and… do whatever you were doing before you turned up here.”

To either Janet or Brad, that did not sound fun. They wanted to stay, to see what happened. They sort of needed Frank’s help here, and he was a reasonably honest guy…

Sort of.

They decided that it was better they stayed, at least to see what he had planned, which looked almost promising when Columbia and Rocky wandered in. Both were carrying neatly folded piles of clothing on outstretched arms. Both were wearing the same sort of outfit, with the same red highlights, which seemed to differ from Frank’s black and silver get-up. Both walked side by side through the aisle between chairs, heading up to the stage. But when they got there, Rocky went to stand beside Janet, setting down the pile of clothes on the floor, and Columbia stood by Frank.

“You had to wake me up for this?” She screeched. She did possess quite the high pitched voice, which Frank clearly hated. He seemed to wince, which practically anyone would if someone was talking like that and standing so close to them. But she didn’t seem to care, continuing none the less, “And you really need to get some kind of maid, because I am not your domestic! You hear? I am _not_ your domestic!”

Frank gently rolled his eyes and afforded her a feigned pleasant look, which quickly turned cheeky.

“But I do _love_ to see you in a maid’s outfit.” He teased, nearing her and pursing his lips. You’d expect, as Janet and Brad did, that she would’ve still had a few issues with her master, after what he did with a man she ‘very nearly loved’ but it seemed she’d almost forgotten all that. She certainly seemed to have forgotten that she was annoyed at him for waking her up in the next moment, as she quite happily accepted a deep kiss from his plump lips. That seemed to quiet her, and suddenly she became a lot more obedient. She left Franks side to join Brad’s and waited for Frank’s word.

“Now,” The Transvestite announced, “Let’s get you both into something more pleasing, shall we?”

At that moment, Rocky and Columbia descended upon their respective people, undressing them first. They were stripped down completely, before the dressers began unfolding each item they’d help them into. This didn’t bother either Brad or Janet as it had before. Granted, the last time they had been undressed, they had been caught off guard, but it surprised even them that they did not protest as their underwear was stripped off, unlike the time before when they’d been allowed to keep it on. They found themselves quite glad instead to be fitted into a corset each, stockings, suspenders and gloves, just like the others.

Janet watched Rocky closely as he laced her into her corset. He seemed rather good at it. Not quite as rough as Columbia was, manhandling Brad with a cheeky callousness that had him losing his balance every two seconds. Janet had the wonderful image of the sweet muscular man helping his lover, Frank, into his outfits, hooking fastens and lacing him tightly up so that he looked his best. And Frank did look his best. Janet couldn’t deny that she still found both him and Rocky attractive. Very attractive.

Similarly, Brad had been trying to control himself. Seeing Frank again had stirred something in him. He remembered their encounter in that bedroom. It was the first time Brad had ever done something with a man, and god had it been good. But he couldn’t think of that now. Imagine if he started to fill out the silk black pants Columbia was helping him step into. Frank would have a field day, and Brad would be utterly humiliated. He still had some self-control. Of that he… had to prove to himself. But it was proving hard (quite literally!) so he had to distract himself.

“Say, Frank, is all of this really necessary?”

Frank, seemingly in a world of his own fantasies, snapped back into this surreal reality and blinked a couple of times at Brad.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, this isn’t exactly what people do on their wedding night.” He said feebly. He knew he wasn’t really making much sense, but as Columbia began pulling a pair of stockings up his legs, he was content in thinking about anything other than how good he felt in them.

“Well, Brad, how would you know?”

Softly, Janet chuckled. He was right. But when she realised that her husband had heard her, she played it off as a cough.

Frank, of course, found that very amusing as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Despite Brad’s best attempts at seeming normal, he could tell, he could just tell what was going on. He could see the vulnerability, he could practically smell it, and it was intoxicating.

Finally, with the couple stepping into their shoes and looking a little more like the people they’d become after their last encounter with Frank, he called his two little minions to his side and considered Brad and Janet as though they were works of art. In his eyes, they were, but unfinished ones. They could’ve done with a bit of make-up. Brad certainly looked better without his glasses and wearing a thick layer of eye shadow. But it couldn’t be helped. Frank had none to hand and he didn’t want to keep them waiting.

“Right,” he said, offering his arms to Columbia and Rocky. They both took it, and all three began to walk backwards. Brad and Janet stood waiting for instructions, or orders or anything. Rules to the game, who was going to be playing, some kind of continuation to what Frank seemed to be saying. But they’d be left waiting until both Columbia and Rocky had left the room. Frank stood at the very back of it, backlit in the doorway, his slender silhouette teasing the newlyweds. He drew in a long breath, knowing that his voice would have to carry, and announced, “Have fun. Oh, and Janet, please try not to scream… _too much.”_

He then strode out the door and closed it behind him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

As Frank left, all the lights seemed to switch off. All but one. It hung over the stage area, and tossed out a deep red colour, drenching the two standing, in front of the chairs in shadows and low light. Everything was pretty much silent, save for the echo of the sound of the door sweep and banging shut, but soon even that was gone too, leaving Brad and Janet with only one another’s breathing.

They were pretty much stunned into silence, watching as though they expected Frank to return. That’s probably because they did expect Frank to return. Or at the very least, they expected  _something._ Why would he just leave them? Didn’t he just tease some kind of game? Some kind of plan? Sure, this was probably part of it, but without direction, they both felt utterly lost. What kind of fun were they meant to have? They needed some guidance.

It took a while before either of them had a thought to say anything. And when they did, all it was was “Pinch me.”

Janet didn’t even look at Brad as she requested that of him. She was too busy staring off into the dark audience space, wondering what had just happened. She was convinced by now that this was a dream. Perhaps she’d fallen asleep after drinking a little too much champagne at her wedding.

Her wedding. She could hardly believe that it was the same day of her wedding. Well, by then it was night, and late in it. She had no idea what time they’d arrived, but it surely felt late. Still, it was weird enough thinking she was now Mrs Majors, but even stranger that she’d only been Brad’s wife for a matter of hours. The wedding seemed years ago, worlds away from here.

Brad was also completely confused. So much so that he didn’t reply to his wife. He just stood there, sort of waiting for something to happen. He’d gotten a little bit excited when dressed up, and hearing that there was a game to play, he had anticipated it, so to be left without guidance, without anything to do, it put him out completely.

“They just don’t get it, do they?” Frank sighed. He looked to Columbia with a less than impressed look upon his face. She shook her head. At the same time, they both regarded the screen in front of them. As with his castle, Frank had rigged Dr Scott’s full of cameras and TVs, so no matter what room he was in, no matter where everyone else was, he could see what was going on. Voyeuristic intention indeed. He usually used it to spy on Rocky, to watch him in the shower or in bed. Oh yes, it had been worth all the expense and time put into setting up the cameras just to see that, but now he had another reason to enjoy the system.

He, Columbia and his dear Rocky had all filed into the living room where the screen was set up against the back wall, behind the sofas. He pulled a panel off the wall, and there it was, a screen with a selection menu, each button a different camera in a different room in the house. He had pressed the one entitled ‘showroom,’ and the feed came through.

Footage of Brad and Janet standing like a pair of statues, staring at the door where he’d left. He was sure, as he watched them, that he’d broken them. Poor Brad used to be so sure of himself, so confident. What had he said? ‘A perfect specimen of manhood.’ Oh yes, Frank remembered, that taking-no-shit attitude, that _firm_ handshake. He did like a man who was as mentally strong as he was physically, and what Brad lacked in muscle, he made up for in mind. And yet, here he was, unable even to speak.

Janet was similar, though as Frank recalled, she got Brad to fight her battles, and the only time he’d seen a glimmer of confidence in her was when she had given over to absolute pleasure. He had hoped to awaken them both to that again, but it seemed he had to do more than just dress them up and give them some (almost) privacy.

He shook his head, “Poor things.”

“Well talk to them or something!” Columbia insisted.

Frank hesitated. He wanted to see if he really had broken them. If they were just waiting for him. As much as he had liked seeing them both gain a little bit of sexual confidence back when they’d stumbled into his first castle, he couldn’t deny how hot it was knowing they both needed him. He loved knowing he was wanted. He liked seeing desperation. He was already basking in the knowledge that these two had turned up on his doorstep, hoping for some kind guidance. He wanted to watch what panned out from here.

Columbia, however, was less patient, as usual. She stomped her heeled foot on the ground like a child, “Well, I’m not going to stand here and watch nothing.”

Her voice, so high and loud, frustrated Frank to a degree beyond explanation. Her cries of pleasure were no better. Whenever he did bed her- which was less frequent now that he had Rocky- he liked to have her gagged, or occupy her mouth so that she could not speak. He rolled his eyes and turned his head, fighting a look of disgust. He afforded her as sweet a smile he could manage while his blood boiled.

“Columbia, darling,” He said, gently, “If you don’t want to watch, PISS OFF.” He then whipped his head towards Rocky and held out a hand for him, “Come here, baby.”

Rocky had been sitting down in his armchair, finishing his tea between stealing as many biscuits as he could without Frank seeing. He lived on a very strict diet, and liked it. He liked keeping up his wonderful physique, and knew it pleased Frank a great deal. He just couldn’t help craving a bit of sugar, but would hate if his creator saw him pigging out.

Of course, that didn’t quite stop him from doing so.

When Frank turned to him, he was in the midst of swallowing a digestive. He smiled as inconspicuously as he could and followed his instructions, walking over to watch the screen, though the man who had beckoned him over seemed more interested in draping himself over the taller man than actually paying attention. Granted, there wasn’t much to watch, but when something did happen, he might’ve missed it.

That was if Janet didn’t have an ear piercing shriek that could rival Columbia’s.

“Frank!”

She began to wander towards back door, her steps shaky and unstable. She never wore such insanely high heels, and worried with every step that she might break an ankle. She wondered how the hell she had once danced in a pair of these, how Frank could do practically everything in them, how Rocky had learnt so quickly to walk around in them.

“Doctor! Please!”

It did seem futile calling for him. They were clearly long gone. But she didn’t know what else to do.

Once reaching the door, opening it and finding the corridors empty, she closed it again and flung herself against it, “I thought there was supposed to be a game!” She cried.

Frank smirked to himself. He loved that desperation. This was such good fun. And he’d not had real fun since… well last night when he taught Rocky how to tie him to the bed post. But fun with other people? The last time he really had was the night Brad and Janet had come across his castle, the night Riff Raff and Magenta turned on him. That really had taken him by surprise. Not that he needed them, or cared if they liked him or not. He had just always been under the impression that they were faithful friends of his. And suddenly, all the people he’d known, liked, provided for and entertained was gone, including the two who had wandered into his castle that night. They’d been such fun to play with, and talk about that floorshow…

He, admittedly, was so glad they’d returned.

Turning his head from Rocky’s neck, which he had been kissing and biting to his heart’s content, he reached out a hand and pulled out the thick, studio-like microphone from its slot in the wall. With his hand cupped around its stem, he neared his rogued lips towards it as though it was something a lot less innocent, and chuckled.

The sound boomed across the showroom, startling the newlyweds inside. Brad, who had begun to walk towards his wife- comparatively faster and more capable than her in heels- paused dead in his tracks. Janet jumped, pressing herself harder into the door.

“Janet, darling, this _is_ the game, and I did tell you not to scream. It is loathsome.”

Suddenly realising that she was being observed, Janet drew herself up and took a step away from the door, hiding her cleavage with one hand while crossing the other arm over her torso. Both she and Brad turned their gaze upwards, as though Frank spoke from the heavens, or hung from the chandelier on the ceiling. He chuckled again.

“Now that I have your attention, go and stand on the stage. I want to see you both.”

“Wait,” Brad bleated. He had a bad feeling about this. It was almost like he could see what was coming. While Janet seemed to follow Frank’s instructions, Brad paused. His strength was returning, his dominance, “Are you watching us?”

“I am.” Frank sounded delighted at himself, “And don’t worry, you both look great. It’s not like this isn’t anything I haven’t seen before, and Rocky’s had a good enough look at your pretty, little wife.”

Brad had long lost his jealousy and hurt, if he had ever felt either one over what had happened with Rocky. He was over it. After all, had he not been as bad as Janet that night? No, his sudden outburst wasn’t because the subject was too sore. It was because he was feeling vulnerable, exposed, inferior, and he couldn’t take that.

“What kind of sick game is this?”

“It’s not _sick._ ” Frank spat, quite disgusted. After all, he was trying to help them, “You both came to me. If you’re not going to play, you can both go home.”

“Well listen to me!” Brad practically shouted, but over his booming voice came another.

A shriller one.

“No!”

It was Janet, now jogging down the aisle towards her husband and throwing herself at him. At first, it appeared, to both Frank and Brad, that she was doing so out of fear, falling into his arms as she often did before. However, much to their surprise, instead of wrapping herself up in his mass and cowering, she lay one hand flat on Brad’s chest, pushing him back, and took his hand with the other. She then spun around to stand beside him, bringing him beside her, and further onto the stage.

She then, getting her balance back, looked out amongst the many chairs and declared, “No, we’ll do it. We will.”

She didn’t even regard her husband, who stood in shock as he flailed first to comfort her, then to keep his own balance. Once he had, he cast her a look, but she did not pay much attention to it.

It was strange, because for the first time since they’d left the Frankenstein place on the night of their engagement, it was as though Brad was seeing the real Janet. He felt as though he was learning about her all over again. She wasn’t so shy, so quiet and always good. She had a voice, desires, a dark side. This was more her than the girl he knew before, and he guessed this was the first time she was finding herself too, because even she seemed shocked at her own actions.

Frank smirked. Perhaps he’d underestimated the little man-stealer. He’d thought, if either of the newlyweds would oppose this game, surely it would be the shy, seemingly virtuous girl who, for reasons he could not fathom, said nothing when she was being stripped down to the nude, but shielded her half-nakedness when she realised she was being watched. It was as though she had been trying to keep up the pretence that she was a good, virginal girl.

But now she was letting her real side slip through. Desperate and willing, open and obedient. Frank liked that.

“So, what have you to say to that, Brad? Your wife wants to do this. Are you going to leave her so unsatisfied on her wedding night?”

Brad didn’t know what was holding him back. Hadn’t he been excited only moments ago. Perhaps he had been excited by Frank. The attraction, for him, was still there. But Janet didn’t turn him off. Dressed like that, how could she? He wanted her, but maybe, maybe there was a bit of nervousness. This would be the first time, if it got that far and he had a sneaking suspicion it would, he would have sex with his wife. Could he really do that while being watched?

Janet cast him an encouraging gaze. This was what she needed tonight, what she wanted. She had wanted guidance, someone to remind her that this was ok, that this was fun. And if Brad played along, it would be.

“Alright.” Her husband finally conceded, “Alright.”

He couldn’t say no to his wife. Nor did he want to. He had to let his pride fade, his reservations, which proved a lot easier the more he recalled the last time he and Janet were Frank’s guest.

“Good.” Frank hummed, “Now,” he covered the microphone for a moment and leant away from it, regarding his fellow audience members. Columbia was watching closely, her eyes glistening. This was probably the first time in a while she had seen any action. She may not have been getting any herself, but she was beyond thrilled at the idea of witnessing some. Rocky, still pressed against Frank and holding him at the waist, was also watching, though glancing at his creator as if to check if he was pleased with what he saw. As Frank moved away from the screen, Rocky’s eyes followed him, a wide, kind smile on his lips.

“What should we make them do?”

“Kiss!” Rocky blurted out first, quite innocently for him. Frank couldn’t help but melt.

“Aw baby.” He said, bringing up a hand and stroking his creation’s soft, blond hair, “Good idea.”

Behind him, he heard Columbia huff, but he didn’t care. He ignored her, turning back to the microphone and saying;

“We’ll start with something ease. How about a kiss?”

Janet wasted no time in standing to face her husband and grasping his shirt. In heels, she couldn’t reach up any further than she already was, but she rocked up onto her toes and press her lips to his slightly open ones. At first, Brad seemed quite stunned. It took a moment before he began reciprocating, and even then, he was a lot more chaste than expected.

Janet, on the other hand, was putting on quite the show. She was claiming his timid lips, prying them open and thrusting her tongue inside. Frank mentally patted himself on the back. He’d taught her well. And Brad looked like he was enjoying it. If he’d just let that stiffness go, or embrace another kind of stiffness. Mmm, to think of Brad hard… Frank had been blessed with quite a vivid memory of that seemingly engrained in his mind.

But he couldn’t dwell on that too long, when he heard Columbia stamp her foot again.

“This is _boring_ ,” She said, “Get her on her knees or _something._ ”

Rolling his eyes once more, Frank afforded her a frustrated gaze. She really was grating.

“This is their first time.” He reminded her, “Let them ease into it.”

“She’s begging for it.”

Well, it was true. Janet did seem quite desperate, quite wanton. Brad was a little more reserved for a while, but had opened up. He was getting comfortable, and as much as Frank liked seeing him join in, he also couldn’t help wanting to trip him up. Perhaps getting one of them on their knees wasn’t such a bad idea. But Janet seemed all too willing.

When both newlyweds were lost in the moment, seemingly unaware now of their audience, Frank decided it was time for new instructions.

“Brad, darling, why don’t you kneel down, and kiss the first thing you see when you look up.” He suggested.

Brad, surprising no one, hesitated, removing his lips from Janet’s and casting a look upwards towards where he envisioned Frank was talking. Frank couldn’t help chuckling, but away from the microphone. Oh, he was enjoying this. He was enjoying it a lot.

After encouragement again from Janet, her husband slid onto his knees. As he did so, Frank neared the screen. The man’s legs were worth a close up. If only Frank knew how to zoom in. They were pleasant enough on the eyes while he was standing up, but as he knelt, Frank could see the muscles working, the curvature and angular lines accentuated by the stockings he wore. They looked even better, the way the elasticated hems and suspenders clung to his thick thighs. Columbia couldn’t help staring too.  She didn’t remember just how wonderful those calves were.

“Gorgeous.” Frank whispered. Little did he know that, beside him, his Rocky was getting just a little put out by him goggling at someone else. He could see the desire in his creator’s eyes, and felt a pang of jealousy. Rarely had he ever experienced such a thing. Usually, others felt jealous of him. Columbia was constantly jealous that he took all of Frank’s attention. Riff Raff and Magenta had hated him because he had distracted Frank from his original task, and kept him on earth rather than returning home. Most of the men he had met envied his body. But jealousy? What cause would he have to be jealous?

Perhaps of a man who Frank seemed to be pretty damn attracted to, to the point that the transvestite’s grasp on his creation loosened, as if he was losing interest. Hadn’t Frank created him exactly how he wanted?

So why was someone else getting his attention?

Rocky growled a little, nudging Frank. He didn’t seem to notice. He growled again and gently nudged him with his knee. Frank didn’t take his eyes of Brad, who was now mouthing at the first thing he saw, Janet’s thinly clothed crotch. The girl was moaning, gasping and whimpering in increasing volume and pitch. Rocky recalled such cries. Once, he’d coaxed them from her. But now, he wasn’t interested in her, nor the man at her feet. He was more interested in Frank. He liked to please him more than anything, and didn’t so much liked the idea that someone else was pleasing him instead.

Seeing nothing else to do, he pulled out some drastic tactics he knew never failed to get Frank to notice him. He dropped to his own knees, placed his hands on Frank’s hips and twisted him around. He then dropped his jaw open and whimpered close enough to Frank’s already semi-hard crotch for him to feel the wet heat of his mouth. Already Frank had noticed that his rock beside him that he’d been holding onto had gone, but he really couldn’t ignore what was going on when he felt that.

“Baby,” he gasped, amused, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“ _I’m_ gorgeous.” Rocky insisted, sounding a bit like a grumpy child, before he hooked his index fingers through the waistband of Frank’s pants and pulled them down as far as they would go. Out flopped Frank’s length, which Rocky instantly closed his lips around and swallowed. Frank let out quite the groan, but not before he hastily closed a hand around the microphone again. He didn’t want Brad and Janet to stop their making-out on account of hearing him. No, he wouldn’t ruin their fun.

But Columbia didn’t care about other people’s fun. She was more concerned about her own, and it was all well and good getting some action through watching, what was essentially, live porn, but the moment she was the only one watching and not actually getting some action was the moment it stopped being fun.

“Must you?” She sighed.

“Yes,” Frank replied, starting to sound breathless, “We must. If you’re going to sulk, you already know the best place for it; your bloody room.”

“But what about them?” She pointed grumpily at the screen, “Are you just going to leave them?”

“No. I’m still playing. I’m just having my own fun.”

“But what about mine!”

“Go and touch yourself on the sofa for all I care.” He lazily gestured towards the two sofas, before knotting his fingers in Rocky’s hair, desperately.

Well, Columbia wasn’t going to be ruined by Frank. She wasn’t going to lose out. Though she didn’t really want to take his advice, she knew he wasn’t expecting her to actually do as he suggested. A surprise was better than being predictable. She stormed over to the sofa that faced the screen and there she sat down, one leg up on the seat beside her, the other hanging off the end. For a moment, she watched what was going on. She had to admit, she had two pretty pleasing images in front of her. Frank always looked so hot consumed with bliss, and though Rocky wasn’t really her type, he did look pretty handsome with his mouth wide open and stuffed full like that. And on screen, Brad was getting pretty steamy himself.

He had soaked Janet’s underwear in saliva, and bored of the dull fabric taste in his mouth. Instead, he wanted to taste her. Of course, as he pulled down her underwear to the top of her stockings, he found her to be quite wet herself. Curiously, he reached up and parted her lips with his index and middle finger, and pried his way inside her with the very tips. He then replaced his curious fingers with his tongue, which danced between her legs, sucked and bit at her until she was crying out his name. Now this, this was a wedding night that rivalled any other.

And a night of pleasure that surpassed any other Frank had had in this castle so far. He did have some fun nights, and days, with his Rocky, and indulged in all manners of urges and fantasies, but he so missed this. And he wasn’t done yet. He hadn’t been lying to Columbia- who was now stuffing a hand down her pants behind him- when he said he wasn’t abandoning the newlyweds.

Catching his breath, he thought up a next instruction and, leaning against the wall, spoke it.

“Now, what about you two switch, Janet?” He suggested.

Brad looked almost disappointed in that idea. He seemed to be having too good a time. And least to say Janet was too. She unknotted the digits threaded into her hair and loosened the grasp she had on Brad’s shoulder. Then, as though perfectly choreographed and practiced, Brad stood up- without losing his balance at all- and Janet fell to her knees. She wasted no time in palming Brad’s considerable bulge and watching as her husband’s head fell back in bliss.

Frank couldn’t help himself once more ogling Brad’s legs, oh and that length hidden behind black, silk pants, but, of course, Rocky didn’t like that much. When he noticed that Frank seemed all too interested in the screen, he swallowed around his member hard, growling as he did so. The vibrations made Frank shiver.

God, he was so glad he’d created a man without a gag reflex.

“What is it?” Frank half-moaned, half-chuckled. This was the second time Rocky had demanded his attentions. He could tell that was what he wanted, but why?

Rocky replaced his mouth with his hand, and with obscenely wet lips repeated, “ _I’m gorgeous._ ”

It took Frank a moment to realise what he meant. Once the tight pleasure pooling beneath his stomach faded a little, he was able to think clearly.

“Aw, _Rocky._ Are you jealous of Brad?”

Pouting, the blond man nodded. Frank felt a shockwave of pleasure. Oh yes, he loved to be wanted.

“Well, don’t be. He’s not bad looking, but a bit straight-laced for my liking. And no _muscle._ ”

That did please his creation. Rocky smiled, and bat his eyelashes, before returning to his task in hand.

“What was that?” A voice came from the TV. Frank realised he’d failed to muffle the sounds in the room. Brad was looking up, confused, while Janet had stopped what she was doing.

But before Frank could apologise and tell them to carry on, Columbia piped up.

“Lemme see.” She insisted, sitting forward. There was something on screen worth seeing at that moment. Though it wasn’t anything new to Frank, Columbia had not seen Brad naked before. Well, she had, but there was one crucial aspect she’d not seen in quite the manner that she could now. She’d not seen quite how big he was.

“Shush!” Frank hissed at her. He then addressed the two, waiting for their instructions, “Sorry, you two. I didn’t say anything. It must just have been a… technical glitch. Carry on.”

They did not need to be told twice. Janet, whose petite hand was wrapped around Brad, returned to stroking him, and Brad continued to sigh at the feeling. It was wonderful, but Janet was beginning to crave something more. She felt as though she’d waited the whole night for this moment, for this second, and she was so close, so close to knowing her husband inside and out that she was getting impatient. She didn’t need Frank’s guidance anymore, she wanted to take over, and she wanted Brad, she wanted her husband.

She liked this side of him, this dirty, open, slightly submissive side of him that lived to give over. He had liked being on his knees before her. He liked lapping up at her and feeling her wet. She liked his eagerness. It was so _hot_. She wanted to be on top of him, riding him.

Without Frank’s guidance booming into the room for some time, she decided it was time to take over. Still holding onto Brad, stroking him and teasing him, she stood up, whispered something to him, and to his wrist. He was only happy to follow her as she dragged him to one of the seats and sat him down. She then climbed up on top of him.

“Oh my- Frank look!” Columbia cried. Her so-called friend was tossing his head back and thrusting into Rocky’s mouth as reserved as he could, so not to completely choke the young man. He was also attempted to be careful. He didn’t want this blissful moment to be over too quickly. Thankfully, Columbia’s distraction helped him sober up a bit. He looked to the screen to see the newlyweds having abandoned the game. He wasn’t annoyed, or unhappy, or at all bothered by the loss of the structure. He was instead glad. He’d accomplished his goal. If Janet and Brad didn’t need his help anymore, then he was going to have his own fun. He positioned the screen so he could see it from the other sofa, the one closest to the back wall, and took Rocky there. Almost mirroring Janet’s actions, he lay Rocky down and sat on top of him.

“Oi.” Columbia complained, having to reposition so she could see, since Frank’s slender body was blocking the way. But it wasn’t exactly a genuine problem. Frank wasn’t going to move, and it was quite a sexy thing to watch, as both Frank and Janet eased down onto their respective partners, groaning as they did. In fact, she had the best seat in the house.

 

To Be continued...


End file.
